Sealed With a Kiss
by theGeko
Summary: Mystery has shrouded the X-Men. Who? What? Where? When? Why? How? The only way to find out, is to read...
1. Where's Rogue?

*****Before you indulge yourself, I'd like to make it clear that the X-Men characters/actions are owned not by me, but by the good people at Marvel Comics. Thanks!*****  
  
-----NOTE: Telepathic messages will be in , rather than "quotation marks". Also, words that are meant to be italicized/emphasized are in *these* since I don't know how to italicize things on the web page. Simple enough, right? (If YOU know how to italicize things, PLEASE tell me because the * * thing bothers me!)-----  
  
Chapter 1: Broken Pride, Broken Watch  
  
The bullets sliced through the air. Tiny machines were floating through the air and firing small, nearly microscopic lasers and bullets. Three people were evading and dodging the arsenal, but the others had no need to. One girl just allowed the shots to pass right through her, and she remained safe and unharmed. Another teenage girl simply stopped the bullets with a clear mind and a wave of her hand; the lasers were blocked by a telekinetic field. As for the other three, the work was tougher. At least two of them weren't unarmed. At blast from behind his visor took care of several of the threatening machines for one man. A teen boy countered the blasts with sharp, bony spikes that protruded from out his body. As for the last teen boy, whenever he felt that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, he simply vanished and relocated.  
Their goal was to all get to a platform located about two miles from their origin. It was easy for vanishing boy; he just *bamfed* to wherever he needed to be! He did, however, have to try and help his comrades on the way but he didn't mind. Nothing was too hard for the Incredible Nightcrawler--Kurt Wagner. The passer-througher's name was Shadowcat, but normally, people just called her Kitty. The man with the bursting eyes was known as Scott Summers, but on the battlefield, Cyclops was his name. Jean Grey possessed the telekinesis and a hint of telepathy as well. Mr. Spike's name was a tad obvious of his ability, but Spyke was Evan Daniels' code name and he liked it just the same.  
Everyone but Spyke had made it to the platform. He was having a bit of trouble aiming at the machines. Jean tried to help him, but once she was on the platform, her powers ceased. Spyke was putting up a rather good fight, but *zap*--he was hit. Immediately, the simulator turned off.  
"Spyke, what will you do if you're caught in real cross-fire?" said Professor Charles Xavier, seemingly annoyed. You didn't want to ever get scolded by Charles Xavier. He was normally a kind-hearted, understanding person, but we all get annoyed sometimes.  
"I'm sorry, prof," said Spyke, while he hung his head low. He looked at the others. "I'm sorry to you too."  
"Ah, no biggie," Nightcrawler reassured. "We'll get it next time!"  
"Not today," dismissed the professor. "Evan, and the rest of you, I want you all to hone your skills.  
"The rest of us?" asked Cyclops. "But, professor, we made it to the plat--"  
"Yes, you did, but your goal it go get all of you there. You need to help each other. If you don't, you will fail. Now go to bed, it's late. We'll continue tomorrow."  
The five walked out of the Danger Room and each departed to their dormitories. They all felt kind of guilty that the professor was angry, but they'd have the next day to impress him. Everyone had had a long day and fell asleep within ten minutes--everyone except Evan. He felt that he was responsible for the group's failure. The professor had told him to hone his skills, and hone them he shall.  
He stayed up much of the night, working at a punching bad that hung from his dormitory's ceiling. After that got boring, he went outside to have a calm, relaxing skateboard ride. As he was skating, his rage clouded his mind. He missed seeing a fairly large rock that laid in his path. He fell, and foolishly forgetting to wear his helmet, he slapped his head off the pavement.  
A few moments later, Evan woke up, cringing from pain. The last hour or so was blurry to him. He looked at his watch.  
"Twelve o'clock?" he asked himself. "Is that right? Whoa, I've been out for a long time. He left the Institute at around eleven thirty. If his math was correct, he'd been unconscious for a half hour.  
He got up, painfully, and staggered back the Main Door, but it took less than a minute, since he was eager to get back. As he entered, he notice the clock on the wall. It read twelve thirty on the button. He looked at his watch which still said twelve o'clock.  
"Aw, man ." said Evan, sounding rather bummed, "this watch cost me a hundred dollars! Dammit! It's broken too!" The watch was stopped at twelve o'clock, a half-hour before he had woken up. And not only had it stopped, but the dial on the side was ripped out.  
  
*****Well there ya go. Your criticism is much appreciated, please. And to set the records straight, Spyke is not my main character. Gotcha!..hopefully. This is only the first chapter so get ready for more to come!***** 


	2. Broken Pride, Broken Watch

Chapter 2: Rogue's Double Date  
  
After his escapade, Evan slept like a baby. He was only woken up by a very loud *thud*, which woke everyone else up as well. Suddenly, everyone seemed to get ringing in their ears.  
It wasn't a ringing, it was the professor.  
They moaned and groaned, but eventually, everyone was uniformed and back in the Training and Skill Enhancement Quarters.  
They redid the whole scenario. And to theirs, and the professor's surprises, it was a success! All five of them reached the platform, unharmed. The only complaint arose from Cyclops:  
"You know, there isn't really a point of doing this without all of us here," he stated. "Rogue, Storm and Wolverine aren't even in the Room!"  
"And there is reason for their absence, Scott," countered the professor. "Ororo and Logan have very different battle styles. Also, the no longer need training; they've done all of that."  
"And Rogue?"  
"You and I both know that Rogue must fend differently for herself. Her power makes fighting on the battlefield difficult. For one, she needs to get close enough to touch the enemy. Another reason is that no one knows if she will be able to control the power she obtains."  
"Granted, but if we're here busting our asses, so should she."  
"Scott!" said the professor, raising his voice. "Listen to me. I told you, she can't fight like you can. Her being in there would be pointless because all she could do against a machine is run."  
After the ordeal, Scott did feel kind of bad. He knew he shouldn't have argued with the professor, and he knew the professor was right. Storm's power was having control of the weather. Rain, wind, sleet, heat, whatever she commanded would come. Logan barely needed to train. He is able to heal extremely rapidly. A scrape, cut, gash or even a bullet hole would disappear leaving only the blood that dripped out of the once open wound. As for Rogue, well, she was different, to say the least. In a way, she was the most powerful of all of them; she could have any power she wanted. To gain this power, her skin had to come in contact with someone else's, and the transition would take place. Not only would she take power, but she would get energy, thoughts, behaviours and physical characteristics of whoever she touched. Generally, this would only be temporary, but tell that to the snow-white streak of hair that descends from her bangs.  
Despite what the professor said, Rogue was nowhere to be found. Everyone knew that Rogue was really pumped to go to a dance that was happening at their school that night. This made her absence extra odd. The professor refused to use Cerebro to find her: "You can find her yourself; there's no need to waste my energy on Cerebro, you need to do things on your own sometimes." The dance started soon, and still there was no sign of Rogue. When her date Alek showed up, she still wasn't found . He joined the others in a thorough search of the Institute. High and low was searched, except for the places that were forbidden to them.  
"All right, this is getting ridiculous," said Alek, who with having a nice aura about him, seeming increasingly annoyed. "Where is she? The dance starts in like 10 minutes! Has anyone tried her bedroom?"  
Everyone looked at each other, and shook their heads. Dumbly, out of all of them, no one checked her bedroom! They all scurried to the hallway in which it was located. Alek--using his mutant power-- lightly trust his hand towards the door and what seemed like highly compressed air banged on the wood. The kids looked at each other in confusion; Alek had only "shot" the door very lightly, but the door fell off its hinges and flopped to the ground.  
Inside the room was a gruesome sight. The room was all torn apart, and on the floor lay Rogue. She was on her stomach. Her back was bleeding and sticking out of the wound was a long, bony spike, which definitely hadn't come out if her, but rather, were shot into her.  
  
*****More to come soon, so be patient. And PLEASE, tell me what you think! Just so you know, Alek is my character. I'll have more of him to come. And in case it isn't clear, his power is the ability to compress air into sort of "air bullets." Depending on the force in which he thrusts his hand, the "bullet" will agree with that force. One more thing. In case you think it's a typo, the past tense of "to thrust" is simply "thrust". I thought it was thrusted, but I was wrong. OK? Anything else unclear? E- mail me, or tell me in the review.***** 


	3. Remembering the Memories

Chapter 3:  
  
"Rogue!" screamed Alek, a bit too forcefully; his voice cracked. Evan's stomach dropped as everyone inevitably turned to look at him. Alek's face looked the most threatening; his words were threatening too.  
Slowly, with the words spaced apart, he said, "What--the--fuck--did-- you--do?"  
"Y-yo, man," stuttered Evan, "I didn't do anyth--"  
"You did!" said Alek, face reddening. "Look at her! Those *spikes* didn't come from nowhere!"  
"Nobody move, nobody talk," interrupted Scott, solemnly. "Jean--use your power, call the professor. The rest of you, freeze."  
Jean thought hard:   
I replied the professor. Then he addressed the whole group:   
Moments later, Xavier arrived. He saw the sight, and closed his eyes glumly.  
"Scott, get Hank up here. He's the closest we have to a doctor right now. Jean, if you can, call to Logan. Rogue might need to borrow his power for a while--that is, if she is still alive." He turned to Evan. "Evan, come with me."  
"No problem, professor," said Jean. Nothing else was heard except Scott's and Evan's footsteps, and Charles' wheelchair on the floor.  
The professor led Evan to a quiet room. The mood was tense and even though he wouldn't admit it, Evan was scared. But what did he have to be scared about? He stood by his story: he did not do anything. The only question in his mind was if the professor would believe him or not.  
"Evan, I want you to tell me exactly what happened last night," said the professor, calmly.  
"OK . After our training, I was--for lack of a better word--pissed because of my poor performance. I went to my room and did some punching to get the anger out --"  
"So you were angry. Go on."  
"And after that, I went outside for a midnight skateboarding. I actually hit a rock or something. Whatever it was, it threw me forwards, and I hit the ground. Apparently, if I calculated time right, I had been out for a full hour, but oddly enough, my watch was stopped only a half- hour after I was knocked out. Something else was weird too: the dial on my watch had been ripped out. Anyways, I went back inside and went to bed after that. That's it, prof."  
"Thank you, Evan," said the professor, obviously deep in thought. He took a deep breath. "Evan, I want you to remain perfectly still for the next minute or so. Please, if you can, try to keep your mind as clear as possible."  
The next minute, Evan felt as if his mind was at total bliss. He also felt confident with the professor remembering his memories for him because nothing bad could come of it.  
All of a sudden, the professor flinched and backed away very quickly. He looked at Evan so disapprovingly that it made him feel as if he had . killed someone.  
"I've seen enough, Evan. Please sit down and stay here. I will return shortly." With that, Charles left the room, and left Evan alone. The poor boy was left with only his unknown thoughts. He tried to remember *everything* about that night, but his efforts were soon interrupted. A man dressed in a blue uniform stood at the doorframe. He said only eleven words.  
"Son, you are under arrest for murder of the first degree."  
  
*****Yeah, I was gonna put "Son, you are under arrest for the murder of Marie _____" as the last line, but her last name is unknown, so it would sounds stupid. As always, faithful readers, I await your criticism and it is much appreciated. Problems? Questions? Concerns? Feel more than free to tell me! And if ANYONE has any suggestions for a title, please tell me. I know I have one now, but I'm not sure I'm happy with it. And Alek- lovers (lol), there will be more of him. Oh, and sorry to the Rogue-lovers of planet Earth!!!****** 


	4. Alek's Mourning

Chapter 4: Alek's Mourning  
  
"I swear to you, though!" said Evan desperately. "I didn't do anything!"  
"The evidence is there, Evan. It's all there in your mind," said the professor. Then, as if he thought no one could see him, Charles allowed a sinister smirk to creep across his face. The mood in the room turned into that of a cemetery; nobody talked, they just stared.  
Evan was escorted out of the Institute and straight to a holding cell. The first person to break the silence of the room which contained the X-Men was Kitty.  
"Professor," said Kitty. She paused, and continued, "Why are you smiling like that? You're kinda freaking me out."  
"Bedtime, children," muttered the professor.  
"Huh?" questioned Kurt. "But it's only seven thirt--"  
"*BED*!" roared the professor. "Now--uh--please, children. I need some time to think. A lot has happened. And I, uh, have a stomach ache. Please, just depart to your rooms."  
With perplexed looks and confused minds, the kids took off to their beds.  
"I'm kinda affaid to sleep in my room, all by myself ." said Kitty, obviously apprehensive.  
"If you'd be more comfortable, you could sleep in my room!" offered Kurt excitedly.  
Kitty sighed. "No, Kurt ."  
"You can sleep in my room, Kitty," rescued Jean. "I've got a blow- up mattress in my closet. There's plenty of room on my floor." Kitty accepted Jean's offered gratefully.  
"Ahh, no one *ever* digs the blue, fuzzy elf ." said Kurt unconfidently. As Kurt reached his door, and said his goodnights, Kitty quickly pecked him on the cheek, said, "Thanks for the offer," and ran to catch up with Jean. Kurt's indigo cheeks flared red and he marched into his room triumphantly.  
As Alek walked past his still opened door, Kurt's triumph faded into concern.  
"Hey, man, are you gonna be all right?" said Kurt, realizing the stupidity of what he said. "Dumb question ."  
"What am I gonna do?" said Alek coldly.  
"What do you mean? There's nothing you can do. Evan was already convicted, so they just gotta prove he's innocent. The hearing is in a coulple weeks, so--"  
"You think he's innocent?" fired Alek quickly.  
"Of course! If you don't have faith in your friends, then who are you gonna trust?"  
Alek said, with hope lost from his eyes, feeling lost from his voice, "No one."  
He ambled off silently into the darkness of the hallway on the way to his room. The concern from Kurt's face hadn't escaped yet, and it probably wouldn't until he straightened things out.  
A near-silent *bamf* took Kurt to the front of Jean's room. He knocked.  
Jean, never leaving her seat on the bed, opened the door and said, "Yes, Kurt?"  
"Hey, Jean, Kitty," muttered Kurt nervously. "I think we need to go have a chat with Alek. He's really not right." Kurt explained the whole scene to the two girls.  
"Oh, God ." whispered Jean to herself. "Maybe you two should go; he knows you guys better."  
With that Kurt *bamfed* over to Kitty, then *bamfed* out of sight, to end up at Alek's door.  
A *knock, knock, knock* was followed by an obviously depressed, "What?"  
"Hey, Alek," said Kitty in her nicest, happiest voice. "Do you, uh, wanna talk?"  
"No," said Alek, with a cracking voice; Kitty and Kurt both picked up on the fact that he was crying. "Guys, I know you're trying to help, but I would *really* like to be alone."  
"Yeah, well, believe me, this is the time where you should be surrounded by friends."  
Kurt whispered to Kitty, "I've never been in his room, so I can't teleport in there ."  
"No worries," Kitty smiled, "I know a little trick."  
She latched onto Kurt's sleeve, focused, and pressed her hands on the door. Phasing though, she found herself and Kurt in a very, very dingy room. Things had obviously been smashed, paper torn and wrath unleashed. The only light came from a dim table-side lamp, making the room even seem depressing.  
Alek, still sobbing, looked up to see his friends in the room. Rather then set his wrath on them, he just stood up, and said almost inaudibly, "Help ."  
Immediately, Kitty ran over to him and hugged him. Alek accepted the hug generously and took use of Kitty's shoulder as a tear-catcher.  
"I'm a wreck," Alek sobbed. "I--I loved her, yah know? I mean I really loved her ."  
"Hey, man," said Kurt comfortingly, "we all loved her. I know it's not the same, but we feel your pain."  
"I know, Kurt, and thanks. If I didn't have you guys, I'd have nobody. My parents have rejected my along with my whole family. Rogue's gone--"  
"Woah, dude!" interrupted Kurt. "We don't know that she's dead!" "I do," muttered Alek. "Doctor McCoy told me this morning. He's gonna announce it tomorrow. He thought it would hurt me too much to find out with everyone around."  
Kitty's face went through denial to anger. Kurt just looked at the ground, moping. Finally Alek broke the silence:  
"But, guys, I want you to know that in time, I'll be OK. So please don't worry about me."  
A sea of frowns filled the room along with a wave of mourning. The blow wasn't as hard to Kitty or Kurt because they were never *really* close to her; no one was close to her--no one except Alek. Besides, Kurt and Kitty had already let there tears shed when they saw Rogue laying on the ground.  
"If it's no trouble, I'd like to get some sleep," said Alek with a weak but genuine smile. "Thanks a lot for comin' in here. You knew I needed it, and I appreciate it."  
"No problem whatsoever, man," said Kurt, also with a weak smile.  
"Yeah, we're always here for you," said Kitty, imitating Kurt.  
Kurt put his hand on Kitty's shoulder, and the last that Alek some of them that night was a sudden poof of smoke. He ignored the mess in his room and laid on his bed. He closed his eyes, and sleep soon engulfed him.  
The next morning, the news was told about Rogue, and tears were everywhere. After Dr. McCoy announced this, the professor also made an announcement.  
"I know this will be hard for all of you. Rogue was definitely an important, admirable person. She is gone, but, of course, not forgotten. Now, I also know that what I'm about to say will not brighten the mood. Nor is it an attempt to replace Rogue, but I do have some good news. Recruitments are headed here tomorrow. Ladies and gentlemen, in a week we will be four people stronger."  
Everyone listened to the professor, but none of them really cared. Mourning was apparently on the top of their priority lists.  
  
*  
  
Over the course of the next three days, the frowns seemed to evaporate from the cheerful sunlight outdoors. Now, everyone was excited for the new recruitments that were to come. Alek now hung around with either Kitty or Kurt because they seemed to be the only people that he felt comfortable with. From time to time, he would be caught smothered with happy memories of he and Rogue, but they would fade with some comforting.  
  
Evan's hearing was in two weeks, and everyone was planning on attending. Even Alek was eager to go; it seemed that there was some hope in him after all.  
The days seemed to slip by, and before they knew it, new students were scheduled to arrive the next day. After being absent for so long, excitement made a triumphant comeback. Sure everyone missed Rogue terribly, but everyone of them believe that she wouldn't want them to.  
  
*****All right, there you have it! I know, I know, "What's taken you so long!?!?" Well the thing is, I had a tad bit of writer's block. But we can all thank my good friend QTK for helping me out! Remember I want your criticism! So don't forget to sock it to me, ok? Until next time, faithful readers!****** 


	5. Red Rupture

Chapter 5: Red Rupture  
  
Before anyone had realized that time had gone by, the day of the arrivals had come. Everyone gathered at the main doors anxiously. At precisely 10:00 a.m., they arrived military-style at the door; all prim and proper, looking disgustingly sophisticated. They stood like statues at the door, none of them smiling, just looking around.  
"Erm--at ease. Please, come in. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" the professor said, addressing the whole group. "I'll start." He looked at the new people and squinted his eyes a little.   
They all looked confused for a second until Jean said, "He's telepathic. He can--"  
"Read people's minds," finished one of the recruitments. She looked the most sophisticated of all, with oval glasses (of which the rim was almost invisible), and her hair, which was a deep sea-blue, tied tightly at the back. This image triggered a memory in Alek's mind, but he wasn't in the mood for old memories, so he simply ignored it.  
"Right," said the professor, "let's start with all of our names, and powers, so there aren't any surprises."  
"OK, I'm Scott Summers, a.k.a. Cyclops. My eyes shoot a powerful current of energy, only controllable by ruby-quartz, hence the shades."  
"Hi! I'm Kitty Pryde, or Shadowcat. I phase through solid objects-- *any* solid objects."  
"Logan or Wolverine. I have rapid regenerative powers." Then the distinct sound of metal claws ripping through skin rang throughout the atrium of the Institute. "Oh, and these babies." The new recruits stared or a second with their eyes wide, but the names kept coming.  
"My name is Ororo or Storm. I have the ability to control and manipulate the weather. I'm out there all the time, *rain or shine*."  
"Hallo! That's German for "hello". I know they sound the same, but the German way has an A in it, and--"  
"Kurt, thank you. Perhaps the German lesson later, hmm?" joked the professor.  
"Right, sorry. My name is Kurt Wagner, but Nightcrawler probably suits me better. See? Wagner starts with a W, but I said it as a V because I'm Ger--"  
"Kurt ."  
"Oh, sorry again, professor." He then addressed the newcomers again. "I am a,"--*bamf*, he appeared on a chandelier--"teleporter!"  
"Name's Alek. I can compress air and force it into a certain," he shot a competitive and sceptical look at one of the new males who was built and dressed almost exactly like him, "direction."  
"I'm Jean Grey. I'm telekinetic, and I'm also a bit telepathic too."  
Finally, it was the recruits' turns to talk. The female of the three spoke first.  
"My name is Allure. This is Wyatt, and Jeremy."  
". and your powers are?" asked Scott.  
"We are not authorized to tell you, Scott," answered Allure. "No matter--we will be training separately from you anyway."  
"Separately?" spoke Wyatt, who was clearly going for the messy look with his hair almost neck-long and very untamed. "But I thought we came here to train as X-Men. The X-Men are a --"  
"Team, yes," finished Allure, "but we have to get our bearings before we can feel comfortable."  
"Uh, yes, very well then. If you fell more comfortable that way."  
"Actually --" started Jeremy.  
"Yes, thank you, professor. That will be fine," finished Allure.  
After their introduction, the resident students took the liberty to show the newcomers around. The were separated into little tour groups-- Allure was with Scott and Jean, Jeremy was with Kurt, Alek and Kitty and Wyatt was with Logan, Ororo and the professor. They were shown their rooms and everything they needed to know about the Institute.  
The other trainees--Iceman, Jubilee, Magma, Cannonball, Pyro, Wolfsbane, Multiple, Berserker and Sunspot--were all invited to meet the new recruits. Since they don't stay or sleep at the Institute, this was a good chance to get acquainted.  
Everyone seemed to find new friends in Wyatt, Jeremy and Allure. Well, that is to say everyone except Alek who seemed to dislike Jeremy already; the feeling was mutual.  
That night, a big feast was held to welcome the neophytes to their new home. Conversation inevitably broke out while they were eating.  
"So," said Kurt with his mouth full, "how do you like the place?"  
"It's really nice here. Probably a bit too nice for me. If I get up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water, I'll get lost," joked Jeremy.  
"Too bad," said Alek blatantly sarcastically.  
"Ah, if you're ever lost, just call my name. I'll get you to where you need to go in a jiffy," said Kurt with a smile. Meanwhile, Wyatt and Kitty were having a discussion.  
"Yeah, I am what I like to call a passer-througher. It took me a while to get the hang of it. I've learned to concentrate now, so I can do it more easily."  
"But how do you do it? I mean, I know I can't," asked Wyatt, genuinely interested.  
"My atoms are corporally intangible. That means my atoms pass --"  
"Through the spaces of the atoms of which you're going through, right? It's rather obvious," said Allure, unimpressed.  
"Yes, well, some other things are rather obvious too: let's see, colours, smell, bitchiness ." snapped Kitty.  
Allure looked at Kitty and smirked. "You say it like it's a bad thing. Another bad thing I can think of is being one of those know-it-all, annoying, always-like-to-hear-yourself-speak, insecure kind of people, wouldn't you agree?"  
"Well among all of those things, you pretty much described yourself, Allure, although you don't look the least bit insecure. If I am what you just said, perhaps we have a few things in common," said Kitty, imitating Allure's sarcastic smirk.  
"Perhaps we do," smiled Allure, only this time her smile looked more welcoming, rather than deadly. Wyatt sort of backed out of the conversation and turned to his last resort which was the person sitting on the other side of him--Logan.  
"So, uh--"  
"Look, kid. I don't talk when I'm eating, all right? Kitty and that new girl are talking. Why don't you join them?" said Logan without once looking at Wyatt. Allure and Kitty were now deeply engaged in a conversation about the ancient Greek philosophy of Thales, so Wyatt began talking to himself. He wasn't answering himself, but he was definitely talking with no intent for anyone else to hear him. Finally, someone noticed.  
"Uh, Wyatt?" called Scott from the other end of the table. "You know, I'm sure we all do it from time to time, but there are living, breathing people here for you to talk to."  
"What? Oh, I am talking to something living and breathing. This here's Bob," he said pointing at a housefly that had landed on his fork. "Bob's been goin' through rough times. You shouldn't be so merciless when swatting at flies, you know."  
"Uh huh ." said Scott raising his eyebrows. "So you're talking to a fly. OK then, well, enjoy yourself then!"  
"Oh! I haven't told anyone yet! I can talk to animals. That's my power. I couldn't tell you before because Allure --"  
"*Is sitting right beside you!*" Allure said irritably from beside Kitty. "Wyatt, our powers are not to be disclosed! Don't you ever listen to procedure?"  
"Ah, shut up, Allure. Your procedures aren't my procedures," smirked Wyatt, leaving Allure rather annoyed, but sarcastically satiated.  
Since Wyatt had already broken his "rules", he felt free to talk about himself to others. After Allure got upset at him, Kitty became available for conversation.  
"So, like, where you from?" said Kitty, stuffing her mouth with mashed potato.  
"I'm from the great state of Texas--Yee-Haw!" he answered clownishly, making Kitty giggle. "I lived with my dad on a ranch down there. It's where I discovered my power actually. I mean, I always used to talk to the animals down there 'cause I had no one else to talk, but one day they answered."  
"Well at least you discovered yours in a peaceful way. I feel through my bedroom floor and onto my concrete basement. Ouch ." Wyatt seemed to find Kitty's story amusing.  
Desert was served last and everyone was delighted to see a big fluffy cake--especially Kurt. Everyone readied their forks to dig into the deliciousness, but suddenly, the cake vanished after everyone heard a German voice yell, "Mein!"  
Kurt managed to teleport into his room with the whole cake for himself. Everyone laughed at Kurt's characteristic goofiness. Scott went to retrieve the cake from Kurt's room because everyone else seemed to lazy to do so. On his out of his chair, he clumsily tripped and fell, flooring him and knocking his glasses off. Evidently, he hadn't realized that he was short of a pair of shades because be turned to everyone and cheerfully waved, "I'm OK!"  
Instantly, everyone was blinded by a surge of red. The crowd ducked and the blast missed them--everyone except for Allure and Kitty who were directly in the line of fire. By instinct, Kitty grabbed Allure's arm and pulled her through the wall, avoiding the blast Scott shut his eyes as fast as he could, but substantial damage was already done to the Institute. Everyone screamed, but no one was hurt, although the sky could now be clearly seen from the dinning room ceiling.  
After about a minute, Kitty and Allure returned through the dinning room doors, shaken. Scott frantically searched for his glasses with one hard while shielding his eyes with the other. Everyone scrambled over to help him, but even for the people with perfect vision, his glasses were nowhere to be seen.  
  
*****I am SO sorry that this took so freaking long. I had to get some help from my friends, so yeah... please don't be mad! Hopefully you like this chapter and I've already started chapter 6!***** 


End file.
